


sometimes i need the dark (so i can see the light)

by Xenon912



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Drabble, Force Lightning, Gen, Gray Jedi, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenon912/pseuds/Xenon912
Summary: Dark!Depa Billaba drabble—Depa taps into the Dark Side to save her and her padawan during Order 66.
Relationships: CC-10/994 | Grey & Kanan Jarrus, Depa Billaba & CC-10/994 | Grey, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus, Depa Billaba & Mace Windu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	sometimes i need the dark (so i can see the light)

The Jedi are falling.

There is rarely uncertainty in the Force, rarely panic. Yet this is the feeling that surges through her as she opens her mind to the Force. Far away on Coruscant, touching her through a decades-old training Bond, Mace is dying. He is surrounded by darkness. He sees the face of his killer as he falls. A single word, more of a thought, travels through their bond just as it begins to fizzle out, a final order from Master to Apprentice.  _ Run. _

“Caleb,” she says, and grabs his arm so he can  _ see _ , so he’s aware of half the things that are racing at her. “Caleb Dume.” Mace’s last word is still ringing in her, and she thinks Caleb might be able to feel it.  _ Run. Run. Run. _

Depa Billaba is a Master of the Jedi Order. She does not run.

“Grey?” Caleb’s voice cracks. He is so young. She can’t leave him alone. “What are you doing?”

_ Run.  _ “Good soldiers follow orders,” says someone with the voice of her Commander. Depa’s lightsaber is in her hand and she’s deflecting blaster bolts before she is fully aware of the fact that  _ Grey is shooting at her.  _

“Don’t just stand there!” she hisses to Caleb, who finally shakes out of a terror-induced paralysis. They move together, like they’d done on Mygeeto, but instead of defending their soldiers they’re defending themselves  _ from  _ their soldiers.

Somewhere on the other end of the Outer Rim, Plo Koon’s starfighter just crashed into a cliff of Cato Neimoidia. He’s still alive. Aayla is bleeding out in the grasses somewhere else—Depa can’t remember where she was stationed, but it’s somewhere beautiful—and she feels something replace the fear.

Depa’s never been so angry in her life. “There’s too many of them, Master!” Caleb cries, and it makes her even angrier. The Jedi were betrayed. Someone set them up. These clones were her brothers, but in their eyes all she sees is hate.

Hatred is not the Jedi way, and she’s only felt hatred once before, on Haruun Kal, as Grievous cut her soldiers down like they were made of flimsi, turned on her and ran her through once, twice, three times like she was  _ nothing _ .

She reaches out with her off-hand and sends an arc of lightning so bright it burns. Grey screams, then Styles, and the lightning curves from trooper to trooper. “Run, Caleb,” she says. “I’ll be right behind you.”

She is not lying. She can’t leave him alone—she won’t let herself. He runs, and she stays to make sure no one will follow them.

**Author's Note:**

> I may still expand this into a full AU, but for now it's just this.


End file.
